


Magic Man

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: A secret encounter between Mysterio and a SHIELD agent.





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty summary, but I didn’t wanna leave it blank. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> didn’t really dwell on character or story bullshit because I know fuck-all about Mysterio, or how he will be portrayed in FFH. I just needed to write Quentin Beck smut cos I’m filthy Jake Gyllenhaal trash now. So thanks for that, Spider-Man trailer.
> 
> Title is from the song by Heart, particularly inspired by the first verse.

It was another night for you on guard duty for Quentin Beck, a man claiming to be a hero from another Earth. You hardly minded- you looked forward to the conversations you’d shared about what your worlds had in common. But you also looked forward to the chance to spend time with him, period. He was very handsome, and when you were with him it was plain that there was something between the two of you. But it was hardly realistic to expect anything to come of it. 

When you arrived, Quentin was missing from the ops room where he usually stood talking with Agent Fury in serious tones. Fury himself was on a different mission tonight. 

You didn’t need to constantly supervise Beck, but you did need to relieve the other agent. She told you Beck had already called it a night, and you shrugged and joked with her even as your disappointment ached inside. So much for spending the night in the presence of your magical crush. 

You decided to do a quick check around base before starting your other tasks, starting near where Beck stayed. Despite his cooperation with Fury and SHIELD, the organisation was still vulnerable post-Hydra and post-Snap, and didn’t trust Beck fully. He was kept near the high security wing. 

You tried not to speed up your steps as you approached his room, tried to ignore the fluttering in your stomach the closer you got...

That’s when you heard his voice, strained and quiet, from behind the door. 

Was he in trouble? Your heart pounded as your training kicked in. You made your way toward Quentin’s room. His voice was fainter now, hard to make out. If he needed assistance, you might have to call for help- 

From behind the just-open door, he was crying out softly. A word. Your name. 

You snuck into the room, and saw something completely different than you expected. Instead of Beck fighting off an intruder, he was spread out on a couch, shirt off and pants shoved to his knees, his fist wrapped around his cock, eyes shut in ecstasy. 

He had just called your name while touching himself. You stood there, frozen, unable to stop watching the way his fingers twisted as he pushed into his hand. You were shocked, ashamed, and aroused all at once. Your eyes roamed up his gorgeous body to his gorgeous face, only to see he had noticed your company. 

‘Holy shit-‘ Beck scrambled to get his pants back up, and you snapped out of it and lowered your eyes, waiting until he was dressed to look at him again. You couldn’t quite meet his eyes, so you settled your gaze on his chest. Not the worst place, you decided. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ he was panting, standing up to face you. ‘I couldn’t sleep, I had no idea you’d be here tonight,’ he rambled. 

His eyes were so wide and pleading, and the fact that he’d dressed did nothing to hide how hard he was. You couldn’t help looking him over again, and without a word you turned to lock the door. 

Quentin wore a look of apprehension as you started toward him, which turned to want as you took off your shirt and left it on the floor. Your bra followed, so that your upper body was bare as his when you reached him. 

Your hands ran over his chest as your lips met, and he pulled you close. He kissed you hard, cupping your breasts and rubbing his thumbs over your nipples. Then his kisses were travelling down your neck and chest, until his lips took turns with each nipple while he squeezed your breasts. 

Quentin got to his knees, undoing your trousers hastily so he could pull them off with your panties, leaving them around your legs. He kissed your belly lightly, mouth trailing his way lower to bury his face in your thighs. 

He licked a hot stripe over your pussy, and you moaned and tried to rock against his face without losing your balance. He teased your clit, tongue stroking underneath to lap at your entrance. Quentin held your thighs together between his strong hands, those impossibly blue eyes watching you shiver and moan above him. Finally his tongue laved at your clit, his bearded chin scraping pleasantly against your pussy, and you gasped from the sensations. With your eyes closed, you stood helpless, only able to guide Quentin’s mouth with your fingers in his hair. He spread you wider with his thumbs, sucking your clit, pulling it between his lips, and your grip on his hair tightened. You whispered his name as he stopped to push your legs apart, and swore as his tongue followed your folds lower and pressed into you. You tried hard to stay still while he repeated the path to your clit, licking softer this time before sucking your clit again. This time he stayed there, but slowly slid a finger into your wet pussy, running against your walls softly. He added another finger when he found your g-spot, fucking you fast while his tongue found the most sensitive part of you. 

The sight of Quentin crouched between your legs, eyes and lips locked on you, was enough to do you in. Your body felt weightless as it pulsed with waves of pleasure, and his hands gripped your waist to steady you. Your hands held on to his shoulders as you rode your high, and he didn’t rise until you were still.

Quentin stood beside you, trying to take off his pants with one hand and lead you to the couch with the other. You kicked off your own trousers and shoes and followed him, but stopped to help him out of his clothes. He kissed you appreciatively, his lips still wet with your juices, and you hummed a moan into his mouth. 

Quentin pulled you over to the couch and sat down, pulling you into his lap, still kissing you. You settled yourself on top of him, clutching his shoulders for balance, and felt his hard cock bobbing into your leg. 

Letting your hands drift down his body, you reached between Quentin’s thighs and stroked him slowly. His moan broke the kiss, and he simply let you touch him, arching into your hand and tilting his head back. You kissed his neck, and remembering how he moved his own hand, twisted your fingers over the head of his dick, until he was begging with each breath. Finally you stilled your hand, still gripping him as you led him to your entrance, rubbing his hard cock against yourself before sinking slowly down onto him. 

Impatiently, Quentin grabbed your hips and pulled you down as he thrust up into you. You were morning curses as his mouth caught one of your nipples, sucking greedily. He felt so good, the way he filled you, the way he moved. You rocked your hips against his, crying out as he gripped you tighter and fucked you harder. 

Leaning in to him, you whispered, 'Is this what you wanted? Is this what you think about when you touch yourself?'

'Yes,' he answered, looking up at you, and you kissed him hard, tongue pushing into his mouth. Quentin reached to stroke your clit steadily, matching the rise and fall of your bodies as you moved. His own pace began to increase, and his lips trailed away from yours to whisper your name, his eyes closed.

The breathless way he said your name urged you on, and you ran your nails over his chest as you ground down on his cock, earning you a soft groan from Quentin. You kissed his jaw, and moaned pleas to him for release. In response he slid his hands beneath you to grip your ass, lifting you slightly as he changed your angle, and his strokes hit you deep inside, fast and relentless.

By now you held on to him, arms around his neck and head on his shoulder, hips bucking as hard as you could and so close that when Quentin turned his head and bit your neck, it triggered a powerful orgasm. You quaked against him, panting and gasping, and felt Quentin push one more time before going still and coming inside you with a grunt.

Several minutes passed as you caught your breath, neither of you moving, but eventually you heard him ask, 'If you want to stay here, I'm pretty sure I can conjure a duplicate to stand in for you.' Quentin smiled, but his eyes were serious.

After a pause, you smiled back and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this unbeta’d in like a week and it probably shows.  
> For more ‘quality’ content, follow reikoforrester.tumblr.com


End file.
